1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to a touch sensor.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Touch sensors, such as comprising capacitive sensors for example, are known. In the past, a touch sensor has been provided on top of an electrical display on a hand-held portable device, such as a smartphone or a tablet computer for example.